1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of an edible snack food from whole corn kernels without significantly altering their appearance or physical outer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art attempts to produce a snack food from field corn, or other low grade varieties, have led to a product known as parched corn. Conventionally, parched corn is prepared by dry heating or roasting whole corn kernels until they are very hard and dry. An alternate process of preparing a parched corn from either field or sweet corn is taught by Holloway et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,777. The whole dry kernels are first soaked in water at 150.degree.-160.degree. F. for 1 to 11/2 hours in order to wet the inner kernel and protect it from the caustic. Alkali is then added to the water and the temperature raised to 170.degree.-180.degree. F. for about 1/2 hour for the purpose of removing the outer skin of the kernel. After washing off the loosened skin and draining the excess water, the kernels are parched by cooking in deep fat or oil at about 350.degree.-400.degree. F. for about 7 to 81/2 minutes. Parched corn products prepared by either the conventional technique or that of Holloway et al. are characterized by a hard, crunchy texture, which is considered by many to be unacceptable.